


Butter

by afropuff



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afropuff/pseuds/afropuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim wants candy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butter

## Butter

by afropuff

My secretary will disavow any knowledge of my actions.   


This was originally an obsenad and had the ill : Just a little something that popped into my head once while innocently eating a sweetfate of being posted just a few hours before America got blindsided. As Manhattan continues to smolder just a couple of miles from my apt, I hope this will help lift some spirits. Proofread and spell checked.   


Just a little something that popped into my head once while innocently eating a sweet

* * *

He walked into the loft and was hit with a rich, sweet aroma. It was a bit overwhelming, though not at all unpleasant. In fact, it smelled sort of like...like someone was baking. 

"Sandburg, you cooking something?" 

Blair looked up briefly from the t.v. "Oh, hey Jim. No, man. Not yet anyway. Are you hungry? I could start dinner." 

"No, it's not that, it's...never mind, it's nothing," Jim mumbled as he hung up his jacket and headed upstairs. 

"Okay." 

The scent got stronger near the bottom of the stairs and Jim paused. He turned toward Blair in speculation, then shook his head and went upstairs. While he was removing his holster, taking off his shoes and getting comfortable, the scent continued to draw his attention. It was quite nice, actually, heavy and buttery. That was what gave it that cake-like smell! It smelled like butter. Butter and sugar. What was it though? It had him mesmerized. He moved to the rail and looked at Blair again, thinking that maybe he'd been to a bakery and bought something. One close look at Blair's face revealed that that, however, was not the case. The scent was coming from Blair himself. 

More specifically, his mouth. 

He was eating one of those Werther's butterscotch candies and as soon as Jim realized it, he stepped back from the railing and shut his eyes. He took a deep breath and his mind began to create all sorts of scenes involving him, Blair and butter. That distinct, cloying smell was doing a number on his libido and he wasn't exactly sure why. All he knew was that it was making him want to lick something. Or someone. 

He moved slowly around his room and tried to remain calm, but he heard the soft clicking of the hard candy against Blair's teeth and couldn't take it anymore. He moved swiftly down the stairs and over to the sofa and kneeled on the floor between Blair's knees before Blair even knew what was happening. He pulled him into a kiss, hard and demanding, barely noticing his partner's startled gasp or his sounds of shocked protest. He could taste that scent now and he pried Blair's mouth open with his hands to get more of it. He kissed him deeply and unrelentingly, holding on to his face and languishing in the taste of the candy made perfect by the taste of Blair. It took him a while to realize that there were no more protests and that the gasp of surprise had turned smoothly into a sigh of pleasure. 

Jim let go of Blair's face and broke the kiss, smiling at the realization that the candy was now in his own mouth. He ran his tongue against it, over and over, and closed his eyes for a second as he found Blair among its many flavors. When he opened his eyes, Blair was looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite read. Blair shook his head and laughed, then reached into his pocket and pulled out a little gold cellophane oval. 

"You know, Jim, you could've just asked." 

* * *

End Butter by afropuff: placespleez@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
